danganronpafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nagito Komaeda
Cet article est incomplet ! Les parties qui ont besoin d'être remplies sont remplacées par des .... Vous pouvez rendre service au Wiki en y contribuant ! Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) est un des personnages de Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair. Il est l'Ultime Chanceux (超高校級の「廃棄物」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "kōun")''. Apparence Nagito Komaeda porte un long manteau vert foncé qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux. Celui-ci est orné de carrés rouges sur l’épaule droite. En dessous, il porte un simple T-Shirt blanc, décoré de deux symboles rouges, ressemblant à des boucles de points d'interrogation s'entremêlant. Son pantalon est un jean noir typique, avec une longue chaîne qui relie l’avant à l'arrière, où se trouve un pendentif en forme de crâne. Il a des chaussures marrons, qui semblent se fermer à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair. Nagito a de longs cheveux blancs en désordre, ressemblant presque à un nuage, des yeux gris-vert, assez fins et est généralement souriant. Quand Nagito se met à délirer, ses yeux se décorent de spirales grisâtres et son sourire devient maniaque. Hajime Hinata décrit d'ailleurs ce regard comme "un cruel mélange d'espoir et de désespoir". Sa voix est assez douce, et lui donne un air assez amical. Dans ''Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine'', il porte l'uniforme de l'Académie Kibôgamine fierement, sans personnaliser sa tenue. Dans Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Nagito réapparaît plus jeune, en temps que Serviteur est Ultime Désespoir. De ce fait, il est aussi présenté avec une toute nouvelle tenue : une veste noire, avec trois boutons blancs sur la droite et un bouton rouge sur la gauche ; en dessous, il porte une chemise à col rond rouge foncé et vert olive, avec de longues manches repliées sur les poignets de la veste. Il porte un nouveau jean noir avec des chaussures noires à talons bas, attachées avec des lacets rouges. Il a une moufle rayé sur sa main gauche, pour cacher la main de Junko Enoshima et ses longs ongles rouges, cousue à la place de sa vraie main. Il a également une chaîne autour du cou, symbole de sa soumission, donné à lui par les Soldats de l'Espoir. Le Serviteur est décrit comme étant constamment souriant, quel que soit le traitement qu'il reçoit. Il est également dit avoir "un visage plutôt attirant" et Syô le Génocidaire le considère même "joli garçon". Sa construction maigre est également mentionnée. Plus vieux, Nagito a les mêmes cheveux, si ce n'est plus longs, et des cils plus allongés, lui donnant un air un peu malicieux, mais assez doux. Après s'être réveillé de son coma sur l'Île Jabberwock, Nagito remplace main cadavérique non-fonctionnelle avec un avant-bras et une main robotiques, grâce à Kazuichi Sôda et Hajime. La prothèse est blanche sur le côté extérieur, et noire sur le dessous. S'il porte son vieux manteau vert, il est déchiré au niveau de la prothèse. Personnalité Nagito apparaît tout d'abord comme très attentionné et gentil, mais il se révèle ensuite avoir une idéologie de l'espoir le poussant à très peu tenir compte des limites morales, surtout qu'il est cliniquement dément et on lui a diagnostiqué un lymphome(une sorte de cancer) . Après avoir montré cet autre aspect de sa personnalité, il explique que l’espoir est la chose la plus importante au monde, né de la destruction du désespoir; c'est donc le sentiment le plus extraordinaire que l’on puisse avoir. Nagito ne semble pas tenir à sa propre vie, en fait il encourage les autres élèves à le tuer pour sortir de l'île car il estime que cela les pousseraient à utiliser tout leur potentiel pour survivre, et leur apporterait donc de l'espoir. Il se considère comme sans valeur par rapport aux autres Lycéens d’Élite, affirmant que son talent est pathétique - bien qu'il reconnaisse son utilité à quelques occasions - et qu’étant comme une personne sans talent, il ne sera jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de spécial. Plus tard cependant, les autres étudiants découvrent toute l'étendue de sa chance incroyable, dans le cinquième procès. Il est un peu semblable à Makoto Naegi, leurs noms se ressemblent, leurs regards et visages sont assez similaires ainsi que leur talent, bien que Makoto ait également le titre d'Ultime Espoir à la fin de Danganronpa 1 : Trigger Happy Havoc. En revanche, leurs personnalités sont plutôt différentes et la théorie qu'ils puissent être une seule et même personne est contredite par l'apparition de Makoto dans Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair. Ironiquement, malgré sa croyance absolue pour le concept de l’espoir ultime, il soutient qu’il n’a pas d’espoir en lui-même, n’ayant plus de famille. En réalité, il dérivait sans réel but avant d’arriver à l'Académie Kibougamine, ne croyant pas qu’il pourrait devenir qui que ce soit, et que la moindre possibilité qu’il puisse atteindre un quelconque bonheur serait anéanti par son cercle de chances et de malchances. Par ailleurs, sa vision complète de l'espoir et du talent est remise en cause dans les fichiers qu'il trouve dans la Final Dead Room de la Strawberry House. Ces informations lui font complètement perdre espoir en les Ultimes Étudiants et il est sous-entendu qu'il comprend que le talent ne créé pas toujours de l'espoir et que Hajime a peut être autant de valeur que les autres Ultimes Étudiants. Dans danganronpa 2.5, on apprend que Nagito désire un rêve où tout le monde peut atteindre le bonheur qu'il lui faut et qu'il haie le talent. Il nie ce fait. Talent Ultime Chanceux Nagito a obtenu son titre d'Ultime Chanceux en gagnant à la loterie annuelle organisée par l'Académie Kibôgamine visant à intégrer, au hasard, un étudiant japonais par promotion. Ce fait simple pourrait laisser supposer que ce titre n'est pas mérité, mais dans le cas de Nagito, il n'en est rien. Au tout début il a décliné l'offre, pensant ne pas être à la hauteur d'une telle école, cependant, la vie de Nagito est menée par un cycle de chances et de malchances perpétuelle. Pour résumer, dès que quelque chose de bien lui arrive, quelque chose d'aussi important négativement le touchera, et inversement. En général, les effets négatifs touchent l'entourage de Nagito, mais parfois il en est aussi la cible. S'il peut éviter d'être touché par des événements tragiques, c'est souvent ses proches qui en sont victimes, ce qui explique pourquoi Nagito a vécu la plupart de sa vie totalement seul. Vif d'esprit Nagito est probablement le personnage le plus intelligent de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. S'il manque la plupart du temps d'abileté sociale, il compense en étant capable de créer des plans complexes, même sans utiliser sa chance, ce qui dans ces cas là, l'ampute plus qu'autre chose. Il est tout autant capable de réaliser ces plans sans aucune crainte. Souvent en avance par rapport aux autres, il est l’un meilleurs enquêteurs du groupe, et, même s'ils ne veulent pas l'avouer, est souvent indispensable pour ses camarades lors des procès de classe. Parfois même, en enquêtant à peine, il sait déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, ou bien il pense à aller vérifier des choses que tout le monde oublie. Pendant les procès, il parvient souvent à manipuler subtilement les conversations dans le sens qui lui semble intéressant, et dénoue la situation dans les moments délicats. Même quand il semble vouloir juste rendre le tout plus complexe, ses mots finissent toujours par être utiles, d'une quelconque façon. Monokuma le trouve même ennuyant pour cela. Si autant de procès ont été réussi, c'est principalement grâce à son partenariat avec Hajime, qui à défaut de savoir tout sur les affaires, avait le soutien de ses camarades, qui préféraient l'écouter lui plutôt que Nagito. Souvent, il semble pouvoir deviner à quoi pense Hajime durant les procès, ce qui a le don de déstabiliser ce dernier, et est parfois même capable de savoir quand et ce qu'Hajime est sur le point de comprendre. Dans Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, il a réussi à jauger rapidement la situation et venir avec un plan, que seule Monaca Towa connaissait, et encore, ne comprenait pas vraiment. De même, dans Danganronpa 3, il est le seul à trouver la cachette de Junko Enoshima de lui même, et à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il essaie de prévenir ses camarades du danger, mais il n'est pas écouté, et fini pris au piège par Junko avec le reste de la classe 77-B. Capacité à flairer l'espoir, le désespoir, et les talents Nagito a une certaine capacité à pouvoir sentir le talent chez quelqu'un. Quand il rencontre une nouvelle personne, il semble être capable de pouvoir voir cet aspect de la personne, mais aussi sa disposition à servir l'espoir ou le désespoir. Ainsi, il dit à Hajime que, lorsqu'il l'a rencontré, il s'est retrouvé en lui, car Nagito ne considère pas son talent comme valide, mais il lui dit aussi que "son espoir" est l'un des plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu, bien qu'Hajime ne se soit jamais éveillé à cet aspect de lui à ce moment là. Lors du motif numéros 3 de Monokuma pendant la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel, un simple regard lui permettait de dire qui était infecté de la Maladie du Désespoir ou non. Il appelle même Mikan Tsumiki Ultime Désespoir, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de l'existence de ce terme à ce stade du jeu. Dans Danganronpa 3, il voit en Izuru Kamukura le talent d'Ultime Espoir, qui l'attire instantanément. Il est même presque sûr que s'il avait pu voir Mikan Tsumiki directement, il aurait compris qu'elle était devenue victime du désespoir. Dans les mangas non-officiel, ce don est souvent utilisé comme élément comique, alors qu'il apparaît soudainement dès qu'il sent de l'espoir ou du désespoir quelque part. Histoire Avant la Tragédie La vie de Nagito a toujours tourné autour de la chance et de la mal-chance, et cela semble aussi toucher son entourage, en maternelle, par exemple, son chien s'est fait écrasé par un camion. L’événement le plus ancien de son histoire connu à ce jour est la mort de ses deux parents, tués devant ses propres yeux après qu’une météorite se soit écrasée sur un avion détourné dans lequel ils étaient. Cette tragédie lui a permit d'hériter de leur immense fortune, le laissant seul maître de sa destinée, libre de faire ce qu’il souhaitait. Au collège, Nagito a été enlevé par un tueur en série, mais il a été libéré après que la police l’ai retrouvé dans le sac à ordures dans lequel il avait été enlevé. Là, Nagito a découvert un billet de loterie gagnant, lui offrant 3 millions de yens en plus de sa richesse actuelle. Dans cette situation, le billet de loterie était le seul élément de sa vie qu’il considérait comme bonne fortune. Il a déclaré que son cercle de chance et malchance l’avait usé au point qu’il a finit par dériver sans but dans la vie, en attendant de mourir. Nagito en est venu à admirer l'espoir plus que tout au monde, et faire une différence drastique entre les personnes lambdas et les génies de ce monde. Il se considère lui-même comme une ordure, même s'il reconnaît sa chance, qu'il voit plus comme une malédication qu'un talent. Pour lui, une personne talentueuse est source d'espoir. Nagito a finit, par un concours de circonstances, par être accepté dans l'Académie Kibôgamine : l'école de ses rêves, s'il a refusé au début de se joindre à eux, il a finalement l'académie après avoir appris qu'il est victime d'une maladie mortelle, et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine - Désespoir Épisode 01 - Rebonjour, Académie Kibôgamine Nagito se trouve quelque part en dehors de la zone de l'école, il essai d'acheter une canette d'un distributeur automatique. Malheureux, la machine ne fonctionne pas après avoir déjà inséré dix mille yens, mais soudainement, un camion dévié atterrit droit sur le dessus du distributeur automatique, démontrant sa chance au quotidien. Suite à cela, Nagito reçoit toutes les canettes du distributeur, et rencontre sa nouvelle professeur principale : Chisa Yukizome. Nagito (avec probablement l'aide du reste de la classe) rassemble son gain et retourne en classe. Impressionné par les efforts de Chisa pour rencontrer un "déchet" comme lui, il décide de rester en place et d'obéir et nettoyer la salle. Après cela, Chisa part récupérer Chiaki Nanami et l'Ultime Imposteur, les deux derniers fugitifs. A son retour en classe, Chisa est heureuse de voir que ses demandes ont été respectées. Nagito en profite pour affirmer en riant qu'il n'est bon qu'en ménage. Quand les élèves évoquent une fois de plus qu'ils ne sont pas tenus d'assister à la classe tant qu'ils ont leur talent, Chisa rappelle à Nagito que le talent n'est pas tout, et que "l'espoir" ne naîtra que s'ils parviennent à forger des relations solides entre eux. Ceci marque Nagito, qui pense sincèrement que créer de l'espoir ensemble est une chose merveilleuse. Épisode 02 - Mon Cœur des plus Impurs pour Vous Pendant que Akane Owari et Nekomaru Nidai s'entrainent dans la salle, Nagito est trouvé assi à son bureau, esquivant sans vraiment le vouloir tous les projectiles dangeureux qui pourraient croiser sa route. Plus tard, après avoir arrangé leur classe, Nagito et les autres jouent à des jeux que Chiaki a apporté. Nagito, Kazuichi Sôda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû et Teruteru Hanamura s'affrontent sur un jeu de type monopoli.Sur le point d'être battu, Nagito roule un dé chanceux et gagne le match en un instant. "Sa chance est sa seule qualité", au grand dam de Kazuichi, qui allait gagner. Durant la pause, Nagito et ses camarades mangent le bœuf bourguignon versaillais d'Hiyoko Saionji et Teruteru. Malheureusement pour eux, la nourriture contient un produit aphrodisiaque, déversé par Hiyoko pour s'amuser. Sous les effets de la drogue, Nagito s'isole dans un coin de la salle, et semble n'être intéressé que par l'espoir que pourrait créer cette situation. Il perd connaissance à cause de la chaleur, et se réveille quelques temps plus tard dans l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, il retourne en classe pour découvrir l'annonce de Chisa promouvant Chiaki comme déléguée de la classe. Nagito est d'accord avec sa professeure, et déclare que la lumière de leur espoir ne s'éteindra jamais tant que Chiaki serait leur représentante. Voyant les regards sidérés des autres, il s'excuse. Épisode 03 - Un Adieu à tous les Futurs Nagito croise la route d'Hajime Hinata, alors qu'il se dirige en direction du bâtiment principal, mais il ne le remarque même pas, tant son manque de talent le fait se fondre dans la masse. Plus tard, il est vu dans le parc de l'école avec ses camarades de classe, souriant à un oiseau qui se pose sur sa main. Épisode 04 - La Mélancolie, Surprise, et Disparition de Nagito Komaeda Regarder ses camarades de classe malheureux toute la journée après la mort de Natsumi Kuzuryû et Satô affecte grandement Nagito qui se sent alors obligé d'agir. L'examen pratique annuel arrivant, il décide de rendre visite Chisa pour lui demander d'annuler l'épreuve. Cependant, Chisa est impuissante face à cela, décidé à aider sa classe à sa façon, Nagito imagine alors un plan pour forcer sa demande. Tout d' abord, il échange à Teruteru un livre de photo de la célèbre idole Sayaka Maizono, trouvé par hasard, pour le mettre en contact avec l'Ultime Pharmacienne : Seiko Kimura. C'est elle qui a aidé Teruteru inventer sa soupe de maïs énergisante, tant aimée par Nekomaru et Akane. Après leur rencontre au laboratoire de chimie, il lui demande un laxatif en prétendant être constipé. Cependant, il prend par mégarde celle destinée à Ruruka Andô . Faisant confiance sa chance, il prend donc une bouteille incorrecte appelée "Reanimator" au lieu de "Reactivator". Nagito a ensuite laissé un avertissement anonyme à l'école que de mauvaises choses arriveraient si les examens pratiques n'étaient pas annulés, et il a caché une bombe dans le gymnase. Un peu plus tard, Nagito a heurté accidentellement Seiko qui se précipitait vers la salle de gym. Nagito lui a remercié pour le laxatif, ce qui a rendu Seiko très heureux. Elle partit à la hâte et leurs sacs semblables en apparence ont été accidentellement commuté. Nagito s'étonne d'avoir manqué de chance. Nagito a préparé les drogues déguisées en boissons, ce qui semblait être la première partie de son plan, alors que la bombe semblait être le plan B si le premier échouait. Le chien perdu de Gundham Tanaka fit tomber le plateau et bu une boisson malgré que Nagito essaye de l'en empêcher. Devenu gigantesque, il fait Nagito se rendre compte que ce n'est pas un laxatif. Non perturbé par le chien géant, Nagito a décidé de poursuivre son plan et d'utiliser le commutateur de bombe, mais s'est rendu compte qu'il a le mauvais sac, celui de Seiko. Le chien a couru dans la salle de gym tandis que Nagito s'est assis, apparemment déprimé en raison de son échec et la quantité de malchance. Mais il a ensuite souri, disant qu'il doit vraiment avoir de la chance d'éprouver une telle malchance. Par la suite, les juges ont fini par manger les pâtisseries de Ruruka garnies de laxatifs, et Seiko a accidentellement allumé la bombe avec Ruruka. Nagito est vu regardant l'explosion, remarquant que quand il pense que tout semble aller mal, tout va bien au final, "comme toujours." Il est possible qu'il soit déprimé à cette instant par sa chance. Chisa a parlé seul avec lui de ce qui s'est passé. Nagito a expliqué son idéologie, mais Chisa lui a dit que l'espoir ne vient pas de blesser d'autres. Quand Nagito s'est appelé un déchet une fois de plus, Chisa l'a giflé et a ensuite doucement pris sa tête entre ses mains, lui disant qu'il n'est pas un déchet, mais son précieux étudiant qui va diplômé avec tout le monde. Chisa a ensuite défendu Nagito contre le principal et a dit à ses camarades de classe que Nagito a seulement voulu les aider et qu'ils devraient lui donner un accueil chaleureux quand il reviendra. En raison de l'incident, Seiko, Ruruka et Sonosuke Izayoi finirent expulsé, le professeur de Nagito, Koichi Kizakura, a été placé en probation et Chisa a été transférée au cours de Réserve. Nagito a été suspendu indéfiniment, mais n'a pas été expulsé en raison de son grand talent, et les examens pratiques ont en effet été reportés. Il est également mentionné que miraculeusement il n'y avait pas de victimes dans l'explosion, qui est un autre exemple de la chance de Nagito. On peut voir que Gundham a récupéré son chien, sans doute grâce à Nagito. Épisode 07 - Le plus Grand, plus Atroce Incident de l'Histoire de l'Académie Kibôgamine Nagito n'est pas retourné à Hope's Peak depuis un an. Personne n'a de nouvelle de lui, et Koihichi pense qu'il a gagné un voyage. ça semble juste, car à un moment donné, il était dans avion qui s'est écrasé, avec Nagito comme seul survivant. Il trouve un oasis dans le désert. Épisode 08 - La Pire Réunion par Chance Nagito est retourné à Hope's Peak lors de l'émeute des élèves de la réserve.Tout le monde est déçu de le revoir, hormis Chiaki. Lorsqu'il découvrit que tout le monde cherchait Mikan, il leur dit qu'il l'avait vue par chance à l'extérieur en entrant. Toute la classe décida de chercher Mikan, mais Nagito arrêta Peko en sortant pour lui demander un service. Nagito s'est joint à Chiaki pendant la recherche, trouvant par chance une entrée secrète sous la statue du fondateur. A l' intérieur, ils ont trouvé Ryota Mitarai , bientôt rejoints par Junko. En l'identifiant comme un «désespoir absolu», Nagito menace l'ultime Fashionista d'un pistolet trouvé par chance, expliquant son intention de la tuer afin de rendre l'espoir encore plus lumineux. Il dit avoir découvert son plan par chance. Il a également révélé qu'il avait demandé à Peko de garder un œil sur Mukuro Ikusaba et de l'attaquer si elle a fait quelque chose de suspect, garantissant ainsi que l'Ultimate Soldat serait incapable d'aider Junko lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Nagito. Malgré les supplications de Chiaki que la mise à mort ne peut jamais être justifiée, Nagito s'apprête à tirer, mais est distrait par Izuru Kamukura . Il a rapidement changé de cible, mais son pistolet s'est coincé, permettant à Izuru de lui prendre le pistolet et de le tirer à son tour. Nagito a réussi à maintenir des dommages non mortels en raison de l'avoir son manuel d'étudiant dans sa poche de chemise. Malgré la situation, il semble attiré par Izuru, soi-disant parce qu'il peut sentir son identité comme l'espoir ultime. Peu de temps après, Nagito a perdu conscience dans les bras d'une Chiaki inquiète, manquant ainsi la révélation qu'Izuru était réellement la version modifiée d'Hajime Hinata, ami, voir plus, de Chiaki du cours de réserve. Épisode 09 - Chisa Yukizome ne sourit pas Nagito, toujours inconscient à ce moment, est sauvé par Chisa qui jette un extincteur et provoque un brouillard qui obscurcit la vision de Junko. Chisa ordonne alors à Chiaki de prendre Nagito et de s'échapper. Chiaki soutient Nagito tout le chemin de la cachette de Junko jusqu' à la classe de l'école où le reste de la classe se sont regroupés, en supposant que Nagito leur a menti au sujet de la localisation de Mikan. Après que Chiaki ait mis Nagito sous le mur, elle explique à la classe que Chisa est en difficulté et ils acceptent volontiers d'aider. Nagito tente de les convaincre autrement en soulignant que se sera dangereux et qu'il y a une une grande chance de mourir. La classe commence à considérer ces préoccupations, mais le discours de Chiaki est encore capable de les convaincre autrement. Nagito admet alors qu'il était simplement les tester et qu'il voulait voir si ils étaient toutes disposées à être des tremplins pour l'espoir. Fuyuhiko est irrité par son explication. Nagito veut aller avec eux, mais en essayant de se tenir debout, tombe à nouveau au sol. Chiaki lui dit d'être fort, et Sonia ordonne à Kazuichi de porter Nagito, ce qu'il accepte instantanément. En quittant le bâtiment du cours principal, la classe rencontre les étudiants du cours de réserve qui veulent les combattre.Nekomaru et Gundham restent derrière pour les repousser et le reste continue sur le repaire de Junko. En arrivant à l'escalier de la cachette de Junko, ils commencent à descendre, Kazuichi portant encore un Nagito inconscient sur son dos. Épisode 10 - Souris au Désespoir au Nom de l'Espoir Après la classe descendre l'escalier, Mikan les rattrape avec eux. Mikan, qui dirige maintenant le groupe, s'approche d'une grande porte rouge au bout du couloir. En appuyant sur un bouton qui ouvre la porte, la classe entre. La classe murmure dans la confusion quand ils découvrent une salle de procès vide, et commencent à prendre conscience, Nagito les avertit que c'est un piège. Une fois à l' intérieur, Junko révèle plusieurs moniteurs montrant l'execution de Chiaki Nanami . La classe et Nagito, horrifiés par ce qu'il voit, n'ont d'autre choix que de regarder sous le contrôle des vidéos de lavage de cerveau. Une fois que Chiaki atteint le «but» dans son exécution, elle ouvre la porte. Elle voit Nagito, le reste de la classe, et Chisa de l'autre côté. Une fois qu'elle atteint pour la main de Chisa, les pointes sont déclenchées à partir d'un piège au sol qui transperce Chiaki de point en point. Comme la diffusion arrive à sa fin, Nagito commence à parler, sur la façon dont la vidéo est pleine de désespoir, que la classe doit surmonter ce désespoir. Il commente que la mort de Chiaki a fait d'elle un tremplin pour l'espoir, alors qu'il se met à rire incontrôlablement, en continuant de pleurer. La classe fait la même chose, avec un tourbillon à motifs dans leurs yeux, ils ont perdu tout espoir et commencent à faire partie de Ultimate Despair. Épisode 11 - Au revoir, Académie Kibôgamine Nagito et le reste des élèves de la classe 77-B sont de retour dans leur classe, en assistant à leur dernière leçon avant l'obtention du diplôme. Chisa dit que c'est un honneur d'être leur professeur, et commence à lire une lettre qu'elle a préparée.Nagito et le reste de la classe applaudissent avec gratitude. Après le discours, les lumières rouges s'allument, et Chisa commence à pleurer. Les tourbillons à motif retournent dans leurs yeux comme ils font tous une promesse de ce qu'ils feront après l'obtention du diplôme. Nagito dit qu'il sait que l'espoir va gagner, alors il n'a aucun problème à tomber dans le désespoir. Après avoir offert à sa classe un dernier adieu, Chisa active une bombe qui fausse la mort de la Classe 77-B. Nagito et sa classe se tiennent devant les jardins de l'école lorsqu'ils regardent la destruction de Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue - Les Soldats de l'Espoir ... Chapitre 1- Pleurer pour l'Amour en Enfer ... Chapitre 2- La Légende d'une Révolution ... Chapitre 3 - Terrain de Combat pour Jeune Fille Mignonne ... Chapitre 4 - La Façon dont nous Vivons ... Chapitre 5 - "Absolute Despair Girl" ... Épilogue - Le Monde Changeant que Nous Avons Créé ... Capture par la Fondation Futur ... Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapitre 1 - Destination Désespoir Nagito est la première personne que rencontre Hajime Hinata sur l'Île Jabberwock. Alors que tous les autres sont partis explorer, il reste à ses côtés en attendent son réveil, et s'assure qu'Hajime va bien. Dès lors, il se montre très poli et aimable envers tout le monde et extrêmement amical, Hajime est très soulagé de le savoir à ses côtés au début de l'aventure. Malgré tout, Nagito reste un personnage qui est en retrait, et évite de trop se mettre en avant. Sa réaction face à l'annonce du jeu morbide dans lequel ils vont participer n'est que peu dépeinte. Cependant, Nagito cache à ce stade de l'histoire une autre facette de sa personnalité : celle qui se languit d'espoir. A cause de son passé, Nagito est ammené à penser qu'un jeu si fatal serait un bon moyen de créer le plus bel espoir dans le groupe, un espoir jamais vu auparavant. Il décide donc de contrer les plans de leur autroplocalmé chef, Byakuya Togami, en usant de sa chance. Son plan est simple, il envoie une lettre de menace non signée à l'imposteur en lui assurant que quelqu'un allait mourir pour le forcer à rassembler tous les participants à un seul endroit. Quand leur chef annonce qu'il organisera une fête, surprenant tout le groupe, Nagito propose de la faire se tenir à une droit qu'il aura au préalablement choisit : la cabanne abandonnée à côté du réfectoire. Grâce à sa chance, il est choisit pour nettoyer le vieux pavillon. Il a fait usage de cette opportunité pour s’assurer qu'un meurtre se produise durant la fête, et révèle ce plan à Teruteru Hanamura, chargé de la cuisine pour la fête. Son but est de mettre sous pression Teruteru pour le forcer à tuer quelqu'un ce soir, sinon, Nagito le fera lui-même, comprenant cela, Teruteru décide que Nagito est une menace popur le groupe, et entrevoit l'occasion de l'éliminer. Lors de la fête, quand les lumières s'éteignent et que Nagito s'apprête à attraper le couteau qu’il avait posé sous la table, via le fil électrique de la lampe, il est repoussé par l'imposteur - qui était à l'affût. Celui-ci se fait accidentellement tuer par Teruteru, qui visait Nagito. Nagito révèle son plan au cours du procès, surprenant tout le monde. A partie de ce moment là, ils décident tous de se méfier de lui, allant même jusqu'à le haïr. Désormais ennemi public numéro 1, Nagito est attaqué par Kazuichi Sôda et Nekomaru Nidai qui le ligotent quelques temps après le procès pour l'enfermer dans la salle où le meurtre a eu lieu, pour l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Chapitre 2 - Mer et Punition, Pêché et Noix de Coco Absent pendant le début de ce Chapitre, Hajime apprend vite le destin de Nagito. Juste après, Mahiru Koizumi le force, à son grand dam, à aller apporter son plateau repas à Nagito, qui profite clairement de cette situation pour essayer de discuter avec Hajime en plus de le taquiner un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, Hajime répond froidement, et décide de s'en aller, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Quand le second meurtre se déroule, il est libéré par Monomi pour enquêter. Il rencontre Hajime, qu'il convainc de jouer au jeu Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, ''le motif de cette fois-ci. Sans rien demander en retour, il l’aide à comprendre que tout ce qui s’est passé dans le jeu était lié à l'affaire. Nagito a pu déduire le propriétaire des empreintes laissées sur la plage en se rendant dans la chambre de tout le monde, Hiyoko Saionji. Le piège du coupable se retourne contre lui-même grâce à Nagito, en déclarant que le bonbon de gélatine jaune a délibérément été abandonné par le coupable pour faire accuser Hiyoko. Mais Hiyoko affirme à tout le monde qu’elle n’a jamais mangé de bonbon jaune de sa vie, ce que Nagito confirme par un paquet de bonbon trouvé dans sa chambre, qui ne contient aucun bonbon identique. Grâce à lui Hajime et Chiaki Nanami sont en mesure de déduire que c’est Peko Pekoyama qui a tué Mahiru. Chapitre 3 - Piégé par l'Odeur de l'Océan Le lendemain matin, Nagito et Gundham Tanaka arrivent en retard au restaurant, et détruisent l'atmosphère confortable en deux phrases seulement. Plus tard, lui, Ibuki Mioda et Akane Owari sont victimes de la "''Despair Disease" (litt. "Maladie du Désespoir"), le motif du Chapitre 3. Chacun a des symptômes différents, ci ce n'est une fièvre intese. Nagito, lui, a attrapé la "Lying Deasease" (litt. "Maladie du Mensonge"), qui le fait- simplement toujours mentir contre son frès. Après avoir été transporté à l'hôpital par Hajime, il est mis sous les soins intensifs de Mikan Tsumiki, qu'il voit progressivement sombrer dans les désespoir à mesure que la maladie la touche. De ce fait, Nagito sousponne dès le début l'infirmière d'être coupable du meurtre d'Hiyoki et Ibuki, à raison. Il redevient comme avant lorsque le troisième meurtre se produit. Lors du procès, Nagito ne parvient pas à cacher son dégoût pour Mikan, qui a échoué selon lui, en ne choisissant pas la voix de l'espoir. Mikan est l'une des première a lui répondre sincèrement, elle affirme avoir commi son crima par amour, chose que Nagito ne pourrait pas comprendre, car il "n'a jamais aimé personne ou été aimé en retour". Chapitre 4 - Les Ultimes Robots rêvent-ils de mécanismes d'horloges ? Nagito joue un rôle majeur au Chapitre 4. En terminant le Jeu Final de la Mort dans la "Final Dead Room" (litt. "Chambre Finale de la Mort"), il reçoit des prix spéciaux de la part de Monokuma, la suite du premier fichier sur la Fondation Futur qu’ils ont reçu après être monté sur les montagnes russes. En plus de cette récompense, ol obtient le profil étudiant d’Hajime et apprend leur identité de Vestiges du Désespoir à tous, sauf au traitre, qu'il comprend être envoyé par la Fondation Futur pour les aider. Ces nouvelles brisent Nagito, qui apprend non seulement que l'une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus n'a absolument aucun talent, mais en plus qu'ils sont presque tous des messagers du désespoirs, totalement corrompus et détournés du droit chemin. S'il commence dès lors à être extrêmement froid avec tout le monde, Nagito affirme quand même qu'il n'arrive pas à en vouloir réellement à Hajime, ce qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment. De leur côté, les autres sont incapables d'expliquer le nouveau comportement de Nagito, qui les exaspère plus qu'autre chose. il reste néanmoins l'élément principal permettant de résoudre l'enquête et d'accuser Gundham du meurtre de Nekomaru Nidai. Chapitre 5 - Souris à l'Espoir au nom du Désespoir Nagito est désormais certain qu'il doit agir. Ne pouvant supporter de vivre avec et en étant un serviteur du désespoir, il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout pour débusquer le traître, et le laisser seul survivant de ce jeu. Le problème est qu'il ne connait pas l'identité du traître en question, et doit donc d'abord le débusquer. pour cela, il s'isole du reste du groupe. A cause de son comportement à nouveau inquiétant, certains membres, comme Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû, décident de prendre les devants et d'emprisonner à nouveau Nagito avant qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement pour eux, Nagito a une longueur d'avance, et sait déjà ce qui l'attend. Quelques minutes avant d'être attaqué il va voir Hajime, et lui demande de l'escorter jusqu'à l'endroit de leur plan, ce qu'Hajime fait avec réticence. Au moment d'être attaqué par Akane, Nagito fait exploser le séjour pour dégager la voie. Il annonce alors que cette explosion n'était qu'une parcelle d'une multitude d'autre qui les attendrait sous réserve que le traître ne vienne à lui pour lui faire part de son identité. Soudé, le groupe décide de travailler ensemble pour trouver les bombes au lieu de se suspecter l'un l'autre, cependant, Nagito avait aussi prévu cela, et profite de ce moment où chacun est séparé pour orchestrer sa propre mort. Il rempli une des bouteilles anti-incendie de l'usine avec un poison peu volatile qu'il avait récupéré dans la "Final Dead Room" ''et stocké dans sa cabine. Dès lors, le début de sa fin arrive : Nagito se dirige dans l'entrepôt non loin, attache à l'aide de cordes ses pieds et l'une de ses mains, il se plante plusieurs fois le bras et les cuisses avec un couteau, qu'il incruste ensuite dans une peluche Monokuma pour se transpercer la main encore libre, une fois cela fait, il envoie la peluche au loin, et déclare un incendie dans la pièce, en maintenant au dessus de lui une lance menaçant de s'écraser à chaque instant. Quand le groupe découvre l'entrepôt en feu, il se précipite vers les bouteilles anti-incendies, dont celle contenant du poison. Une fois jetée, Nagito succombe des toxines, et la lance se propulse dans son ventre, touche finale de son plan morbide. Désemparés, les participants pensent d'abord à un suicide, qui aurait pour but de tous les tuer, mais Hajime n'est pas convaincu, et grâce à Chiaki, il parvient à comprendre que Nagito a été tué par l'un d'entre eux, et grâce à sa chance exceptionnelle, que le tueur n'est autre que le traitre. Les élèves comprennent alors l'identité du traître, et votent pour Chiaki, qui se sacrifia, retournant le plan de Nagito contre lui. [[Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono|''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono]] L'épisode complet est consacré au rêve de Nagito dans le neo world programme et est disponible en vostfr icihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbn0kSS5XdA. Dans l'illusion, Nagito n'est qu'un garçon malchanceux ( Il trébuche à cause de Maizono et se prend un camion, des chataignes et un chat qui le griffe), allant dans une école normal (Tous les élèves de la 77ème promotion sont présent hormis Chiaki). Dans ce monde, Sonia a un possible intérêt amoureux en Kazuichi (lui accordant un rendez-vous). Souda hésite cependant, disant que Sonia est trop bien pour lui, mais le discours de Nagito le convainc. Nagito révèle à Fuyuhiko qu'il déteste le talent, et ne souhaite que le bonheur approprié à chacun. Il est heureux d'être malchanceux, car sa malchance rend quelqu'un chanceux. Fuyuhiko le repousse (Peko les observe, menaçante). Fuyuhiko propose d'aller boire un coup pour fêter le rendez-vous de Souda, et Nagito lui dit qu'ils sont encore mineurs. Le jeune garçon réplique que les boissons ne seront pas alcoolisés, puis ajoute avec un clin d'oeil "si quelqu'un demande" ( Cela peut être une autre forme du bonheur du rêve de Nagito, Fuyuhiko ne se sentant plus obligé de respecter les règles en tant que yakuza). Nagito trébuche alors sur une bouteille et tombe sur Mikan, montrant encore sa malchance, se faisant frapper par Hiyoko. Une IA de Izuru vient dans l'illusion pour la détruire, et tue plus tard Kazuichi. Suite à ça, Fuyuhiko, Peko et Sonia, voulant venger leur ami, se font tuer à leur tour. Peko appelle Nagito pour exprimer ses regrets et lui dire de fuir, mais ce dernier vient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il répète sa philosophie sur le bonheur et qu'il haie le talent, puis fait s'écrouler le bâtiment en lançant une balle. Il déclare ses "derniers mots" pour Fuyuhiko et tire une balle de pistolet, qui lui entre dans la tête. Le monde est détruit. Le Nagito de SDR2 apparait. Il exprime son bonheur d'être enfin sortit de l'illusion, car les mots prononcé n'était "tout simplement pas lui". L'IA de Izuru lui dit que, pourtant, ce qu'il a vu est le désir qu'il possède réellement, un monde possible si Nagito Komaeda n'avait été qu'un garçon comme les autres légèrement malchanceux. Alors qu'il dit ça, les amis de Nagito apparaissent derrière lui. Komaeda reste sans voix quelques secondes, puis dit qu'il rejette ce rêve. Il sort ensuite du NWP, et voit Hajime/Izuru. Il lui dit qu'il savait qu'il arriverait à le sauver et lui demande lequel des deux il est (Hajime lui répondra qu'il est les deux). Nagito demande où sont les autres et Hajime lui répond qu'il est le dernier. La porte s'ouvre et Nagito a sans doute son premier sourire sincère et un des plus beau sourire jamais vu. Quand Fuyuhiko et Souda le charrie en lui demandant de quoi il a rêve et en lui disant "Tu as pris ton temps!" "Il y avait plein de jolies filles j'suis sûr !", Nagito les prend dans ses bras (malgré leurs protestations) en disant que ce rêve n'était pas si mal. Puis il rejoint Hajime sur le bateau (Sonia et Peko en arrière plan) qui lui dit qu'ils devraient y aller. Il prend sa main en disant "oui allons-y. Au nom de l'espoir/pour le bien de l'espoir". Il se réveille ensuite, grâce à l'aide de Izuru Kamukura. Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine - Futur Nagito est mentionné par Monaca. Il l'avait recueilli pour l'élever, mais avait fini par la dégouter du désespoir et de l'espoir. Dans Hope side, Nagito est de retour avec les autres élèves de la classe 77-B pour se repentir de ses actions de désespoir. Il a changé son bras Junko en une machine. Relations Hajime Hinata Nagito déclare qu'Hajime est l'une des premières personnes à avoir essayé de le connaître depuis longtemps. Dès le début, Nagito s'est senti proche de lui, car similaire, sans savoir vraiment indiquer pourquoi. De ce fait, il a tout de suite apprécié et voulu aider Hajime. Quand Nagito a montré une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, il a été déçu de voir qu'Hajime refusait d'essayer de le comprendre. Malgré tout, Nagito continue à se comporter de façon plus honnête avec de lui, et l'aide souvent, sentant, en plus, un "espoir" sommeillant dans Hajime qui l'intéresse au plus haut point. Même quand il apprend qu'Hajime n'a, en fait, aucun talent, ce qui blesse profondémment Nagito, il n'arrive pas à se convaincre de détester ou au moins ignorer Hajime. Dans ses temps-libres, Nagito se confie un peu à Hajime, et essaie de lui parler de ses motivations. La plupart du temps, un des deux finit par fuir avant la fin de la conversation. Ils se rapprochent malgré tout, au point d'être considérés comme des amis par Monokuma. Dans le Mode Bonus de Danganronpa 2, il est impliqué à travers plusieurs interactions que les sentiments de Nagito à l'égard d'Hajime seraient plus romantiques qu'amicaux, cependant, les deux deviennent officiellement amis à la fin. Dans l'Arc Espoir de Danganronpa 3, Nagito semble s'être encore rapproché d'Hajime, et être plus à l'aise avec lui. Izuru Kamukura Nagito a tout de suite été attiré par Izuru. A peine s'est-il approché de lui qu'il a senti son talent, avec un tel ressort que Nagito a fini confus après leur première rencontre. Pour cela, Nagito semble respecter voire apprécier grandement Izuru. Dans le prologue de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, si Nagito ne semble pas particulièrement réagir au titre d'Izuru, il reste très curieux de lui. Ceci n'est pas forcément réciproque, car Izuru est assez neutre en face de Nagito. Chiaki Nanami En tant qu'élève de l'Académie Kibôgamine, Nagito considérait Chiaki comme l'espoir de leur classe. De ce, il la respectait totalement et l'admirait beaucoup. Être témoin de sa mort a profondément marqué Nagito, et a participé à le plonger dans le désespoir, comme le reste de sa classe. Chiaki, elle, voulait le meilleur pour Nagito, et le voyait comme un ami, même si leur façon de voir le monde était très différente. Dans Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Nagito ne semble pas vraiment remarquer Chiaki outre mesure. Il semble cependant respecter ses compétences d'analyse, particulièrement en procès. Chiaki, elle s’inquiète de Nagito. Elle est aussi la personne que Nagito essaye de sauver durant le Chapitre 5. Kazuichi Sôda Kazuichi est particulièrement froid avec Nagito. Parmi les participants de la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel, il est celui qui doute le plus de Nagito, et le voit le plus comme une menace. Nagito, lui, semble assez neutre avec lui. En aucun cas il n'essaie vraiment de se rapprocher de Kazuichi, ou de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal. Bien-sûr, il le respecte tout e même pour son talent. Dans Danganronpa 2.5, Nagito est bien plus proche de Kazuichi, qui n'a plus peur de lui, et parvient même à avoir ses chances avec Sonia Nevermind. Cela montre qu'une part de Nagito aimerait être ami avec Kazuichi, et qu'il soit heureux. Reste de la Classe 77-B Nagito ne se rapproche jamais vraiment des autres, qui le trouvent bizarre voire dangereux. Il s'exclue de lui même, prétendant ne pas vouloir se mélanger à de vrais Ultimes. Il n'a pas peur cependant de donner son avis devant tout le monde s'il le faut. Dans Danganronpa 2.5, Nagito est bien plus proche de sa classe (notamment de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû), montrant qu'une part de lui aurait voulue s’intégrer. Junko Enoshima Nagito s'autoproclame comme la personne qui "aime et déteste le plus Junko Enoshima". Leurs idéologies opposées font d'eux des ennemis naturels, et une grande menace l'un pour l'autre. Junko parvient à faire sombre Nagito dans le désespoir, ce qui le change à jamais. Son obsession envers l'espoir n'en est que renforcée, et son envie de se rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens (comme couper sa main et la remplacer avec celle cadavérique de Junko) plus présente que jamais. Finalement, Nagito parvient à se détacher de cette obsession, et semble parvenir à aller de l'avant. Chisa Yukizome Nagito est assez distant de Chisa Yukizome. S'il ne semble pas avoir quoi que ce soit contre elle, à l'instar de son comportement avec ses camarades de la Classe 77-B, Nagito tend à s'isoler. Il tente parfois de lui expliquer sa façon de penser, et Chisa semble l'écouter, mais leurs conversations n'arrivent jamais à une conclusion satisfaisante pour l'autre. Chisa souhait cependant s'impliquer dans la vie de Nagito, et essaie de lez protéger ou raisonner à sa façon, bien que ça ne soit pas concluant. Seiko Kimura Seiko aide Nagito pour la réalisation de son plan pour reporter l'examen des deuxième années de l'Académie Kibôgamine à son insu. Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à lui concocter un médicament efficace, Nagito lui, est très reconnaissant de Seiko, et admire grandement son talent. Cependant, c'est principalement à cause de Nagito que Seiko a été renvoyée de l'académie. Monaca Towa La relation entre Nagito et Monaca est assez complexe. Originellement des alliés, les deux se partageaient les idées principales de leurs plans respectifs et coopéraient, tout en se cachant des choses mutuellement. Parmi les Soldats de l'Espoir, c'est Monaca qui respectait le plus le Serviteur, et elle l'a même autorisé à partir sans discuter. Quand Monaca se retrouve seule, c'est lui qui vient l'aider, en lui proposant de recommencer son plan en le laissant la transformer en une nouvelle Junko Enoshima, "encore meilleure que l'originale". Même si elle prétend être ennuyée de cette idée, Monaca donne aussi l'impression d'être soulagée de pouvoir enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un. Au bout d'un certain moment, Monaca a eu des buts divergents de ceux de Nagito, et les deux ses sont séparés. Monaca affirme, plus tard, que le comportement de Nagito l'a écœuré de la bataille entre l'espoir et le désespoir. Soldats de l'Espoir Aucun membre des Soldats de l'Espoir ne respecte le Serviteur. Le voyant comme un esclave, ils préfèrent se moquer de lui, et lui demander de faire des choses ingrates pour les amuser. Cela ne semble pas vraiment ennuyer Nagito, qui est occupé avec ses propres plans. Il est cependant sous-entendu qu'il aurait voulu une meilleure vie pour eux, comme le montre leur apparition dans 2.5, ensemble et heureux. Seul Nagisa parvient à comprendre que le Serviteur a des intentions différentes que simplement survivre, ce qui lui laisse penser qu'il pourrait être une menace. Kurokuma Nagito, sous le nom du Serviteur, passe le plus clair de son temps à ignorer Kurokuma. Assez ennuyé de ses tirades insensées, il semble parfois même agacé de ses provocations. Kurokuma, de son côté, semble avoir une animosité particulière envers le Serviteur. Komaru Naegi En tant que Serviteur, Nagito voit en Komaru le potentiel de son frère. S'il la taquine un peu pour être une fille bien banale, et donc peu intéressante, il semble aussi lui montrer une certaine proximité. Il est principalement un antagoniste pour Komaru, étant donné qu'il a modifié son arme et tiré les ficelles dans l'ombre pour la manipuler. Nagito, lui, ne voulait qu'exploiter le potentiel de Komaru au maximum. Tôko Fukawa / Syô le Génocidaire Sous son nom de Serviteur, Nagito exploite les sentiments de Tôko et Syô pour parvenir à ses fins. Aussi, il semble assez neutre avec elle, et admet même être "déçue d'elle" quand elle choisit de se rebeller contre leur plan et d'aider Komaru. Finalement, il est clair que Nagito n'a pas réussi à comprendre et prévoir totalement les actions de Tôko, étant donné qu'il s'est fait attaquer à la place de Komaru par Syô. Il reste quand même quelque part ému de la beauté de l'amitié entre les deux jeunes filles en face de lui. De leur côté, Tôko et Syô méprisent Nagito, même si elles le trouvent plutôt beau garçon. Trivia *“Nagito” (凪斗) signifie "calme en surface", tandis que “Komaeda” (狛枝) équivaut à "Komainu à trois branches". Les kanjis utilisés dans son nom sont assez anciens, ce qui peut laisser supposer que sa famille vient d'une grande lignée s'étendant sur plusieurs générations. *Nagito est né le 28 Avril. Au Japon, le chiffre 4 est symbole de malchance à cause de sa prononciation ("shi"), similaire à celle du mot "mort". En revanche, le nombre 28 est souvent assimilé à un symbole de double-chance, annulant, de ce fait, la malchance engendrée par son mois de naissance. *Un des plus grands passe-temps de Nagito est la lecture. Plusieurs livres se trouvent d'ailleurs dans sa cabine, il affirme aussi pouvoir rester dans une bibliothèque pendant des heures dans son Island Mode. **Nagito apprécie d'ailleurs les films d'horreur non-réalistiques, avec des créature fantastiques. Les plus réalisent le dérangent car lui rappellent certains événements traumatisants de son passé. **Il préfère les choses salées aux choses sucrées. **Son attraction favorite est le carrousel, qu'il considère comme la plus sûre et la moins dangereuse pour lui comme pour son entourage. **Il aime aussi beaucoup le jeu de go. Les pièces, blanches et noires, lui font penser à un bataille entre l'espoir et le désespoir. *Nagito est très bon en ménage, mais il est dit qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner. *Il est souvent sous-entendu que Nagito est attiré par les personnes du même genre que lui. *Durant ses temps-libres, Nagito informe Hajime Hinata qu'il souffre d'un lymphome et une forme sévère de démence. Si ce fait est remis en question pendant les événements de ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'', ''ils sont confirmés après dans Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine. Dans l'Island mode'', il est révélé que Nagito souffre d'aérodromophobie.'' **La "''Despair Desease" a particulièrement affectée Nagito, rappelant son état de santé instable. **Il est sous-entendu que son teint pâle et ses cheveux blancs pourraient être dus à ses maladies. **Izuru Kamukura insiste sur le fait que Nagito est un homme "déjà fini", mettant en avant le fait qu'il ne soit en vie à l'heure actuelle que grâce à sa chance. *Son nom est un anagramme de "Na-e-gi Ma-ko-to da", qui se traduit par "Je suis Makoto Naegi". Il a été déclaré que ce n’était pas intentionnel. **Nagito est doublé par les mêmes comédiens que Makoto Naegi, aussi bien dans la version anglaise que japonaise. **Tous deux ont, d'ailleurs, un talent identique; et un style vestimentaire similaire. **Les développeurs (plus particulièrement Kazutaka Kodaka) ont révélés que Nagito a été conçu comme un "clone maléfique de Makoto Naegi". Il est décrit comme "un Makoto qui aurait pris une mauvaise voie" *Nagito et Hajime sont des amis qui n'arrivent pas à se faire confiance, cela a été dit par Kodaka alors qu'il était en France à la Japan Expo. *Il à tendance à vouloir tout régler à l'aide de bombes. *Sa doubleuse japonaise Megumi Ogata est une chanteuse récurrente dans l'univers de Danganronpa. Elle a notamment chanté 3 chansons du point de vue de Nagito. Le titre Poison -gekiyaku- est le thème officiel de Nagito, alors que Zettai Kibō Birthday e''st les générique de fin de Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine''. La dernière chanson est intitulée'' Zansakura -zanka-.'' *Nagito apparaît sous la forme du Serviteur dans le jeu Chain Chronicles: Brave New Continent. Avec des points d'ATT et PV de 7300, il se bat avec un couteau militaire et peut doubler les dommages des ses attaques. Son attaque finale est appelée "Sacrifice pour l'espoir" et inflige d'énormes dommages aux ennemis à porté, mais retire 50% de sa vie. *Nagito est aussi présent dans le crossover Danganronpa 3 x Hôkai Gakuen Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair Catégorie:Comateux Catégorie:Assassinés Catégorie:Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito et le destructeur de monde Catégorie:Remnant Of Despair Catégorie:Ultime Catégorie:Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls